The invention relates to a vehicular lamp comprising at least one headlamp and further preferably a turn signal device. The invention further relates to a vehicular headlamp and a turn signal device as separate embodiments.
Vehicular lamps and turn signal devices are basically known in the art. A vehicular lamp is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,321. The vehicular lamp disclosed therein comprises a lamp body, an elliptic reflector accommodated in said lamp body wherein said elliptic reflector has at least one focal area. Further said vehicular lamp comprises a light source provided within said first focal area of said elliptic reflector. In order to darken the appearance of said vehicular lamp when the light source is switched off, the cited US-patent teaches to model at least the inner surface of said lamp body in a dark color. Preferably, said dark color is black. Further, the US-patent recommends to embody the light source as a halogen bulb.
Starting from that prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide alternative embodiments of a vehicular lamp, a vehicular headlamp and a turn signal device to darken the appearance thereof.